


Darkest Evening of the Year

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 Days of Night fusion, Barry doesn't like the cold, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart is what makes someone a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Evening of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Thanks to saekwha for the beta, as always!
> 
> This was a ficlet from a tumblr prompt: Barry and Len fighting for their lives ala 30 Days of Night.
> 
> I love 30 Days of Night, and I love Barry and Len, so. What can I say?

~*~

"Just for the record," Barry hissed, shivering in his coat as Len peered around edge of the small house they were hiding against, "this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted a romantic getaway."

"It was a good plan." Len eased back toward Barry, and the look on his face was as close to apologetic as he got. "There was going to be cuddling. Blankets on the sofa, fire in the fireplace. You like that kind of stuff."

"Vampires, Len," Barry said flatly, huddling deeper in his coat. "There's no sunlight, it's twenty degrees below zero, and vampires are eating everyone."

Len shrugged. "Not every plan is perfect." Barry couldn't feel his face anymore, but apparently, whatever had frozen into place made Len look at him apologetically again. "Next vacation, we'll go to Tahiti. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "I'm ready."

"Wait." Len reached up and unwound the scarf from his neck, wrapping it securely around Barry's throat, and then he took his glare goggles out of his pocket, sliding them over Barry's head. "Don't want you to get blinded."

"I love you." Barry pulled Len in for a hard kiss. "Don't get killed. You just promised me Tahiti."

Len took a deep breath and turned his gun on, the whirr of the cold cell lost in the noise of the blizzard. "Run."

By the time Len spun out of hiding, Barry was deep in the snow, melting paths with his speed, looking in every nook and cranny for survivors. He was able to carry a few people each time, and the nearest city was only a minute and a half away. Barry ran with all his might, the path back easier once he'd melted the snow away. 

Len was crouched in the snow, gun in one hand and a bat in the other, and Barry darted in for another survivor as Len shot a vampire in the head with the cold gun, following it up with a smash of the bat. Barry hated it, only getting glimpses of what Len was doing while he ran, but the civilians were more important, and too many of them had been killed in the initial attack, before Barry and Len had been aware there was a problem.

When Barry came back from delivering the last survivor he could find, approximately fifteen minutes had passed. He caught his breath and raced toward Len—he was going so fast that he caught the exact moment Len's foot slipped on the ice. He started falling, the vampire in front of him leaping for his throat. Barry could see how much faster the vampire was, moving closer before Len had fallen more than an inch, and Barry shot between them, grabbing hold of the vampire and swinging it back toward the rest of its pack with all his strength. Then he skidded to a stop in front of Len, taking Len's hand and pulling him back up onto his feet.  


"My hero," Len rasped, and Barry scooped him up.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine. How about we talk after we get away from the angry vampires?" Len curled his arms around Barry's neck and Barry hightailed it out of Barrow, leaving the vampires far behind. 

He deposited Len just inside the police station at Atqasuk, so cold he wasn't even shivering. He deeply regretted choosing not to pack the Flash suit—the therma-threading would have been useful. "I've got to go back."

"Not without me, you're not." Len shook off the cold like it was nothing and stalked farther into the police station, pushing people out of his way as he looked for an outlet. "Five minutes to recharge my gun."

Barry dodged an officer helping one of the Barrow survivors. "Len, I'm not going to let you—"

Len whirled around. "When I joined the JLA you _swore_ you weren't going to have a problem with—"

"They're _vampires_ , and you're only human. Don't say I'm not allowed to worry about you!"

Len reached out and touched Barry's hands. Barry hissed in a breath—even through the gloves, the heat of Len's hands felt like brands. "You're too cold. You've probably got frostbite. You need to heal." Len pulled away and turned to the clerk staring at them from her desk. "I apologize for the inconvenience. We need your phone. And an outlet."

She swallowed, her eyes large as she looked between the two of them. Barry was abruptly grateful that Len had the foresight to give him those goggles earlier, and he tugged his hood tighter over his head.

"Y-yes, sir, Captain Cold. Sir." The woman pushed the phone closer to Len, and Barry rolled his eyes when Len smiled at her before he took out his gun's core and set it to charge.

"Okay, we should call Supes—"

"No." Len shook his head immediately. "He's weak to magic, and we don't know what those things are. Last thing we need is to hand them a super powered lunch. We're calling Diana."

"Oh, for—Len, there's no reason for you to call Diana. She's in Athens or London right now. Superman is literally in Kansas."

Len's jaw set in a way that told Barry he was digging his heels in. "She gave me her number for emergencies. She's invulnerable, doesn't have to worry about magic, and she can fly. Wonder Woman is a far better choice than Superman in this case."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Barry said petulantly. "It's not like it's your _giant crush_ on her talking at all."

Len folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "It's this behavior that makes her think you don't like her."

Barry shifted uncomfortably. "I don't… _not_...like her."

Len shook his head again and turned back to the phone, dialing Diana's number, and Barry sighed, getting his phone out of his pocket. It had battery, but no reception, so Barry snapped a picture of Len, who was actually _blushing_ as he very politely requested Diana's assistance. Len would deny it to his dying breath, but Barry knew better.

The call only took three minutes, long enough for Len to tell Diana precisely what had occurred, and then he put his recharged core back into the cold gun. "All right. Let's go."

Barry turned away from the window, outside still pitch black from the snow and lack of sun. "I thought you wanted to wait."

Len reached out and entwined their fingers, squeezing Barry's hand. "We're heroes." He smiled in the soft, affectionate way that always made Barry's heart tumble over itself. "It's our job to hold the line."

Barry wondered how he could feel like he was falling in love all over again when he'd never stopped in the first place, and took a breath, scooping Len back into his arms. "Hold tight."

They raced out toward Barrow once again. The vampires weren't going to eat anyone else tonight.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://moriavis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
